Shook Ones Pt.II
is a song performed by the duo Mobb Deep featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :Intro :Word up son, word :Yeah, to all the killers and a hundred dollar billers :For real who ain't got no feelings :Check it out now :1: Prodigy :I got you stuck off the realness, we be the infamous :You heard of us, official Queensbridge murderers :The Mobb comes equipped for warfare beware :Of my crime family who got nuff shots to share :For all of those, who wanna profile and pose :Rock you in your face, stab your brain with your nose bone :You all alone in these streets, cousin :Every man for they self in this land we be gunning :And keep them shook crews running, like they supposed to :They come around but they never come close to :I can see it inside your face, you're in the wrong place :Cowards like you just get they whole body laced up :With bullet holes and such :Speak the wrong words man and you will get touched :You can put your whole army against my team and :I guarantee you it'll be your very last time breathing :Your simple words just don't move me, you're minor, we're major :You're all up in the game and don't deserve to be a player :Don't make me have to call your name out :Your crew is featherweight, my gunshots'll make you levitate :I'm only nineteen but my mind is older :And when the things get for real my warm heart turns cold :Another deceased, another story gets told :It ain't nothing really :Hey, yo Dun spark the philly :So I can get my mind off these yellowbacked :Why they still alive I don't know, go figure :Meanwhile back in Queens the realness and foundation :If I die, I couldn't choose a better location :When the slugs penetrate you feel a burning sensation :Getting closer to God in a tight situation :Now take these words home and think it through :Or the next rhyme I write might be about you :Hook :Son, they shook :Cause ain't no such things as halfway crooks :Scared to death, scared to look, they shook :Cause ain't no such things as halfway crooks :Scared to death, scared to look :Living the live that of diamonds and guns :There's numerous ways you can choose to earn funds :Some get shot, locked down and turn nuns :Cowardly hearts and straight up shook ones, shook ones :He ain't a crook son, he's just a shook one :2: Havoc :For every rhyme I write it's 25 to life :Yo it's a must, in gats we trust, safeguarding my life :Ain't no time for hesitation, that only leads to incarceration :You don't know me, there's no relation :Queensbridge and we don't play, I don't got time :For your petty thinking mind, son I'm bigger than those :Claiming that you pack heat but you're scared to hold :And once the smoke clears you'll be left with one in your dome :Thirteen years in the projects, my mentality is what kid :You talk a good one but you don't want it :Sometimes I wonder do I deserve to live :Or am I going to burn in hell for all the things I did :No time to dwell on that cause my brain reacts :Front if you want kid, lay on your back :I don't fake jacks kid, you know I bring it to you live :Stay in a child's place, kid you outta line :Criminal minds thirsty for recognition :I'm sipping, E&J got my mind flipping :I'm bugging, digging my ways out of holes by hustling :Get that loot kid, you know my function :Cause long as I'm alive I'mma live illegal :And once I get on I'mma put on all my people :React quick, spit lyrics like Macs I hit your dome up :When I roll up, don't be caught sleeping cause I'm creeping :Hook :Outro :To all the villains and a hundred dollar billers :To real brothers who ain't got no feelings :G-yeah, the whole Bridge, Queens get the money :41st side, keeping it real, Queens get the money Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Part 2" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Part 2" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs